


Hope You're Proud

by narneeah



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 20:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15251640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narneeah/pseuds/narneeah
Summary: A little short story about Gansey and Blue and their baby and Ronan and Adam finally getting to know its name.





	Hope You're Proud

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of an addition to a messy as hell Tumblr post of mine that I don't know how to link lmao.  
> 

“So, have you decided what the baby’s gonna be called?” Ronan asked Blue for the hundredth time from where he lay sprawled on the floor beside her. She was sitting on a yoga ball stretching, her swollen belly sticking out.

“Yeah,” she grunted.

“It’s Adam, isn’t it?” Adam said, propping himself on his elbow on the other side of Blue so that he could grin at Ronan over her head.

“That’s disgusting, Adam, I would never ask them to name their baby after me,” Ronan said petulantly. “Ronan is a lovely name though, isn’t it Blue?”

Adam rolled his eyes and Blue hoisted herself into an upright position will an excruciating amount of effort. “It isn’t Adam and it sure as hell isn’t Ronan,” she said and then blew a strand of dark hair out of her eyes. She stretched one short leg out to slip her foot into her sandal before slowly making her way to her feet.

“Well, what’s it going to be then?” Ronan whined, she and Gansey hadn’t told them the name yet, saying that they would find out when the baby was born just like everyone else would. But Ronan wasn’t like everyone else, he was better and deserved to know.

“You’ll find out soon enough,” she said and patted her stomach. “Now make yourself useful and go make me something to eat.”

Ronan huffed with indignation, “I’m not cooking for you.”

Blue had her trash grabber, that she had been using to keep her from having to bend over, in her hand and pointed at Ronan’s face quicker than a nine-month pregnant woman had any reason to. “The fuck did you just say to me?”

Ronan eyed the way her finger twitched on the trigger and the way his nose was dangerously close to the pincers on the end of the stick. “I asked what did you want me to cook.”

Blue tapped him lightly on the shoulder with the trash grabber and nodded, “That’s what I thought.”

Adam was laughing silently on the floor, wheezing really and Ronan watched as Blue pinched him in the ribs with her grabber, making him flinch, “Ow!” he cried and looked at Blue like she had just stomped on his dreams.

“Make him cook me a grilled cheese,” she cast Ronan a reluctant glare, “he grills a mean cheese.” And with that, she waddled away.

“God, she scares me,” Ronan said and Adam grinned at him from the floor.

* * *

Ronan and Adam were fidgeting. The nurses kept casting nervous glances at them while they alternated between pacing the waiting room and staring blankly at the tv playing the Disney channel. It had been an excruciating number of hours, all of them spent wondering if the next person to walk through the door would be Gansey or Mara with news of Blue and the baby. They had been tracking the hours by how many times Henry called from South Africa where he was exploring. He would call every thirty minutes and excitedly ask if the baby was born and then would sigh and hang up when Ronan and Adam reported no word from Gansey.

It was Halloween, October 31st, the halls of the hospital were decorated accordingly. Pumpkin and ghost and black cat paper cutouts hung from the ceiling on clear strings, they spun lazily in the breeze from the vents. Adam was currently watching a smiling ghost tangle around a black cat. His view was briefly obscured by Ronan’s head as he walked quickly to one side of the waiting room. Step, step, step. Blocked from the ghost and cat. Step, step, step. Ronan’s long legs carried him quickly across the room.

Adam let his anxious gaze follow him, Ronan was always interesting enough to keep him occupied. His long frame and dark clothes and worried face were familiar. The scar along the bridge of his nose, and the chunk from his eyebrow and the way he had bitten his lip raw made Adam want to pull him down into the chair next to him and run a hand along his short dark hair. His hair was black and smooth to the touch and curly. Adam hadn’t gotten to see the curls until almost two years of them dating. God he fucking loved them, they were absolutely adorable. Adam slipped the wedding band from his finger and twisted it between his fingers anxiously. When he glanced back at Ronan, Ronan was already looking back, standing still for the first time in at least an hour.

“Hey,” Adam said, his voice rough and loud in the quiet room. It was early in the morning and there wasn’t anyone else in the waiting room.

Ronan lost a bit of his edge when his eyes softened and he slumped into the chair beside Adam. “Hey,” he wrapped an arm around Adam and Adam leaned into him, let his head rest against Ronan's shoulder. “It’s been too long hasn’t it, something’s got to be wrong?” Ronan asked, unusually open.

Adam glanced at him and Ronan’s blue eyes were wide with worry, “No, Ronan, I’m sure she’s fine.”

“Okay,” Ronan said and Adam knew he wouldn’t believe it until they got to go back and see her, so instead he pressed closer to him and wrapped their legs together. Adam’s worn blue jeans and tan boots and Ronan’s dark stained jeans with dirty work boots.

They had been sitting almost exactly like this when Gansey had called and frantically said that he and Blue were on the way to the hospital. He had been chattering for nearly a minute before Blue had ripped the phone from him and calmly told them that she was fine and asked if they would pick Maura up from Fox Way and meet them at the hospital. Ronan drove. So naturally, they got to the hospital at nearly the same time as Gansey. Blue had been sitting white-faced in a wheelchair, her hands clenched around the armrests.

“You okay, Maggot?” Ronan had asked hesitantly. Adam knew she was really hurting by the way she just nodded and didn’t snap back. So had Ronan, and he had been jittery with worry ever since.  
Adam’s eyes had just drifted shut when the door leading to the back of the hospital opened with a noisy swish. He let his head loll to the side lazily. They had stopped getting excited every time someone came through the door about three hours ago.

He was nearly thrown from his chair from how quickly Ronan stood up, Gansey was standing in the doorway grinning at them. “Come on,” he said and waved to them. His hair was a mess and he had a glimmer in his eye.

Ronan and Adam quickly followed Gansey down the hallway, there were happy Halloween bulletins and serious signs dotting the hall and Adam didn’t have time to read them as they whisked by.

“So is it a boy or a girl?” Ronan asked. Gansey and Blue had wanted it to be a surprise.

“You’ll see,” Gansey laughed.

“Is it a cute baby? Does it look like you or Blue?”

“You’ll see!” Gansey insisted, grinning at them over his shoulder.

Ronan grabbed his hand and Adam squeezed. They stopped in front of room 317 and Gansey stepped in. Adam glanced at Ronan, who glanced at him and they both took a deep breath and ducked inside.

Blue was laying on the bed, pale and tired looking but smiling down at the bundle of blankets in her arms. She glanced up at them when the door clicked shut behind them. It was quiet in the room, warm and dim.

“Hey, idiots,” she said warmly and smiled at them. Gansey settled beside her on the bed and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. “You can come here, she doesn’t bite yet.”

“She?” Ronan asked and Blue grinned at him.

“She,” Blue agreed sagely and Ronan stepped over to the bed hesitantly, pulling Adam along with him.

She was tiny and red and awake, she gurgled softly and blinked up at Adam and Ronan, her long dark eyelashes cutting shapes against her cheeks. The baby had a full head of hair, Blue’s, dark and thick, sticking up in odd places.

“Hey, kid,” Adam whispered and barely touched the tip of his finger along the shape of her soft skull. This moment was strange, eternal in the sense that it was unforgettable. It took him back to that day that Gansey had lain still as a stone on the pavement, where he had run just the tips of his fingers along Gansey’s hair in disbelief. This moment too was filled with disbelief, had it been that long ago?

“You have a fucking baby,” Ronan whispered and propped his chin on Adam’s shoulder to peer down at said baby. When she caught sight of him her face scrunched up and she let out a single wail. Blue snorted and Adam pressed his temple to Ronan’s, “Look at what you did Parrish.” He said and Adam just smiled down at the sweet baby still nestled in Blue’s arms.

“Where’s Maura?” Adam asked, running a hand over Blue’s head. She tilted it back to look at him.

“Cafeteria,” Blue looked exhausted, with dark circles under her eyes but she looked so peaceful and happy.  
Gansey pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and looked at Ronan. “Don’t you want to hold her?”

“Yeah, gimme,” Ronan said and nudged Adam out of the way. Blue shifted into an upright position and handed the baby over. Ronan pulled her to him and Adam thought he may fall over from the rush of affection that went through him. She was miniature compared to Ronan, barely the size of his forearm. Ronan nodded at the chair in the corner of the room and Adam pulled it beside the bed so that Ronan could fold himself into it. He was staring down at the baby, his jaw working hard as he blinked and Adam knew he was fighting back tears. He leaned over the back of the chair, to watch.

Ronan ran a hand softly over the baby’s head and she gurgled happily. He tilted his head back and met Adam’s eyes. He didn’t say anything but Adam could see the ide forming and kissed him before he said anything. Adam glanced up to find Gansey and Blue watching them. Gansey had tears in his eyes and even Blue’s looked a little watery.  
“I want to hold her,” Adam said and came around to the front thinking that Ronan would hand her to him, he did but then he wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him into his lap so that he could keep looking at the baby. Everyone was quiet, and Adam and Ronan were content to watch the baby slowly drift to sleep as they gently ran fingers over her head.

Gansey cleared his throat and Adam and Ronan looked up at him in time to see him wipe his nose. He sniffled wetly and then laid his head on top of Blue’s, “Don’t you want to know her name?”

“It’s Ronan, isn’t it? Adam is way too manly,” Ronan said, only half kidding. Blue’s smile was mellow and she swallowed hard.

“Noah Henrietta Gansey,” Blue said, her voice was quiet and wobbly and Gansey’s lip started to quiver.

Ronan looked at them quietly for a moment and then his face crumpled and he pressed it into Adam’s shoulder. Adam swallowed hard against the lump in his throat and shifted Noah in his arms so that he could wrap one arm around Ronan’s head. Gansey was blurred when Adam looked at him through his tears.

Gansey was crying now, and so was Blue as she watched him. “He told me,” Gansey started and then had to stop and gulped noisily, “he told me before I . . . before I came back, _‘Don’t throw it away.’"_ Gansey took a shuddering breath, “I think that as long as I do right by her, maybe he’ll be able to see it from somewhere, feel it. Maybe it would make him happy. Maybe it will make it worth it. I won’t ever be able to repay him, and I wish he were here but, without him, I wouldn’t be here and neither would she.” His words dissolved into quiet sobs and Blue was crying just as hard into his hair when he pressed his head to her chest.

Tears dripped from Adam’s eyelashes onto Ronan’s hand where it rested on Noah’s head. They couldn’t save Noah, but Noah had loved Gansey and he had loved Blue and they all still loved him. It was a terrible truth that they couldn’t bring him back, but maybe some part of him had been given from Gansey to the little girl in Adam’s arms, maybe they had brought a little piece of him back into the world. Adam had never been a religious man, but in that moment he hoped Noah was watching from somewhere, he hoped he was proud of them.


End file.
